1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a stator arrangement, usable as part of a housingless generator or other assembly, in which at least one of the outer stator surfaces may be exposed to the surrounding environment to permit air cooling.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,041 to Little discloses a laminated rotor for an electric motor including steel end caps secured to rotor end laminations to cover rotor end windings and help prevent damage to the end windings. The entire disclosure of the Little ('041) patent is incorporated herein by reference as non-essential subject matter.